


Just Saying

by MontanaSweetie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos one shot, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, F/M, Five Seconds Of Summer One Shot, One Shot, Oneshot, five seconds of summer - Freeform, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSweetie/pseuds/MontanaSweetie
Summary: A song fic based off of Five Seconds Of Summer's song Just Saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my very first piece of work that I put up on this website. Everytime I listen to this song I can't help but picture a story in my head. SO I decided to make it a reality,

** Just Saying **

**_You got a boyfriend_ **

**_He’s a total loser_ **

**_All your friends tell you he’s got no future_ **

**_But they like me_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

 

Elisabeth leaned her head against Jack’s shoulder and smiled up at him. She snuggled in his lap more before looking around at her friends sitting in the grass.

 

“Hey I gotta go, George is wanting to play video games today!” Jack said gently pushing Elisabeth off of him.

 

“But we were supposed to hang out this evening.” She protested and looked up at him pouting.

 

“I’ll make it up to you!” he shouted already walking towards the parking lot.

 

Elisabeth huffed and turned to her friends who were all doing a poor job on pretending they weren’t watching the situation.

 

“Soooo, does anyone want to hang out tonight?” She tried shyly.

 

“Lizzy, hun, I love you. And I support you in all your choices. But Jack is such a loser!” Hannah exclaimed. “He’s a loser without a future.”

 

“OH! You know who you would look really good with?” Maggie said bouncing with excitement. “Calum Hood!”

 

Elisabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, Jack isn’t that bad….” Elisabeth said biting her lip and trying to believe the lie she said.

 

“Hey, were just saying.” Hannah said putting a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, lets go to my house and eat junk food and watch stupid movies.”

_****_

**_He barely takes you out_ **

**_If he does he’s late_ **

**_When the check comes he always makes you pay_ **

**_I’d never do that_ **

**_Just saying._ **

 

Elisabeth sank lower into the bathtub letting the warm water and bubbles cover her whole body. She smiled to herself thinking of the night she was about to have. She glanced at the clock to see that Jack was going to be there in an hour. She climbed out of the tub and drained it before wrapping a towel around her head and around her body. She walked over to her closet and started looking through her clothes. Finding a pair of navy blue jeans and a pale yellow flowy top she grabbed some black flats and started to get dressed.

           

When she was done with her hair and makeup she went downstairs in the living room and curled up on the couch watching TV. Her eyes drifted over to the box flashing 7:30pm. He should be here any minute she thought to herself.

           

8:45pm. She glanced at the clock on the tv again to make sure she read it right. Shaking her head she picked up her phone and looked at the time. Sighing and chewing on her lip she sent a quick text to Jack asking where he was. She placed her phone in her lap before looking back at the TV.

           

9:00pm. That’s when a knock on her door awoke her from her light sleep and she jumped up. Walking over to the door with her purse she swung it open to reveal Jack, in his hands a single flower that looked a little beat up and was loosing it’s petals.

           

“You were supposed to be here around 7:30!” she said crossing her arms.

 

            “I know! And I am so sorry baby! Really I am.” He said rushed and pushing the flower towards her. “It’s just Geroge just got this new ATV and we were taking it out for a test spin.” He said sheepishly and grabbing on to her arm. “But I’m here now and we can go out on our date.”

 

            Elisabeth nodded slowly and let herself be escorted to the car.

 

            Once they arrived at the restaurant, Olive Garden, they were seated almost immediately. Distracting herself, Elisabeth started reading the menu options very intensely, when she suddenly heard a light cough and glanced up seeing a boy that looked familiar staring back at them.

 

“Uh Hi, My name’s Calum and I will be your server tonight. Would you guys like anything to drink?” He asked looking between Elisabeth and Jack.

 

            “Diet Coke.” Jack said agressivly.

 

            “Umm I’ll have some lemonade please.” She smiled at Calum. “Thanks Calum.”

 

            “Of course. I’ll bring those right out.” He said as he rushed off to the drink station.

 

            “So I was thinking of getting the seafood pasta, what are you going to get?” Elisabeth asked looking up at Jack. He shrugged and glanced up at her for a second. “oookay” she mumbled to herself.

 

            Calum came back and set their drinks down. “Alrighty, do we know what we want?”

 

Elisabeth nodded and smiled at him. “Yes, I would like the Seafood Pasta please.” She watched as Calum jotted it down on his notepad and smiled.

 

            “I’ll have the steak, medium, and mashed potatoes please.” Jack said folding up his menu and handing it to Calum.

 

            “Alrighty.” Calum smiled at Elisabeth before walking away and putting their order in .

 

            Elisabeth ate the last piece of pasta on her plate before setting back in her chair.

 

“How was your meal Jack? You scarfed the whole thing down and barely spoke to me” She laughed lightly and nudged his leg with her foot.

 

            Jack shrugged. “It was good, I guess.”

 

Calum walked over and placed the check down on the table. “Whenever you guys are ready.” He smiled and walked away.

Elisabeth watched as Jack started patting down his pants. “Uhh hey Babe?”  she sighed and looked into his eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I umm forgot my wallet.” He said shrugging and looking between her and the little black book that sat down on the table.

 

“uhh okay, I can get it……but you have to get next time, that’s three times in a row Jack. It’s supposed to be every other date hun.” She said pulling her wallet out of her purse.

 

            “I will for sure pay next time babe! Thanks! I’m going to go run to the bathroom really quick.” He said getting up and already walking away.

           

            Elisabeth placed her debit card in the book and caught Calum’s eye and waved him over. “Here ya go, Thanks for putting up with jack all night. I know he can be….uhm rude sometimes.”

 

            “Oh it’s no problem, I also got to put up with a pretty lady so it’s fair.” Calum said smiling at her.

 

            “uh huh,” Elisabeth chuckled and pushed his arm slightly.

 

            “You know, I’d never do that….” Calum said glancing to the seat where Jack was sitting. Elisabeth blushed and looked down. Calum smiled slightly as he walked off to charge her card.

 

**_You should leave him_ **

**_Cause it really makes me sick_ **

**_Just saying_ **

**_Just saying_ **

 

 

Elisabeth leaned back and laughed watching her friends tackle each other. She was sitting against a tree as Michael and Ashton wrestled. 

 

            “Lizzy, are you still with Jack?” Luke asked looking towards her.

 

            “Yea, were still umm yea were together.” She said smiling slightly at him.

 

            “I keep telling her she needs to leave him.” Hannah said plopping down next to Luke. “It makes me sick the way he treats you…..Just saying.”

 

“Hey it’s not that bad Hannah, its not like he hits me. He just has a few rough edges.”  Elisabeth sighed and slumped against the tree. “Its not that bad.” She mumbled to herself.

 

**_You don’t need him_ **

**_I’ll help you get over it_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

 

 

            Elisabeth wrapped her sweatshirt around her tighter and hurried across the campus as the tears fell down her face. She tripped and landed face first in the grass. Feeling defeated she stayed down and let out a sob. Before she was registering what was happening she felt arms pulling her up.

 

            “Lizzy?” Calum whispered and pulled her into a hug. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

            She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out only a sob and she held onto Calum tighter. He rubbed her back gently and led her over to a bench. Sitting down he wrapped his arms around her.

           

“Hey, your okay now. Yea? Can you tell me what happened?” He whispered after a couple of minutes.

 

            “Jack- he yelled- umm he yelled at me and he um threw a umm vase at the uh uh wall.” She said between sobs.

 

            “Oh Lizzy” Calum pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back gently. After a moment of silence he whispered. “You should leave him…….I’d be here to help you get over it”

 

            Elisabeth let out a small whimper and buried her head into his chest.

 

**_When you change your mind_ **

**_I’ll be waiting_ **

**_Cause im better then him_ **

**_Just saying_ **

            It’s been a week since Elisabeth and Jake’s fight. A week since she thought about breaking up with him. A week since she became closer with Calum. She sighed and ran her hands through her damp hair before braiding it into pigtails. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it to see a bouquet of flowers with a note attached. She smiled and picked them reading over the note closely.

           

“ _When you change your mind, I’ll be waiting. Because I’m better then him. Just Saying.” –C_

            Her eyebrows furrowed together before placing the flowers on the table and retreating to her room to try and figure out who sent the flowers.

 

**_Got a big house_ **

**_He says he lives alone_ **

**_But when I drove by_ **

**_I saw his mom was home_ **

**_I got my own place_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

 

“Hey Lizzy, Jake lives alone right? In the big house on like 45th street?” Ashton asked while they were lounging around his house.

 

“Yea, Why?” She asked eating a slice of pizza.

 

“Because I was driving by the other day and I saw that there was a car there, so I pulled in, because I have part of a project for him and when I knocked on the door. His mom answered.”

 

“Maybe she was visiting?” Elisabeth said raising her eyebrows at him.

 

“By the way she talked, it’s his parents house.” Ashton replied grabbing another slice of pizza.

 

“Huh” She said setting her pizza down. “he’s never mentioned living with his parents before.”

 

“I’m just saying, but thank goodness I have my own place.” Calum said throwing his hands up in the air. “I wouldn’t be able to survive college if I still lived with my parents.”

****

**_He says he loves you_ **

**_But it’s all an act_ **

**_He’s seeing someone else right behind  your back_ **

**_You know I’d never do that_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

 

Calum was walking around the Olive Garden wasting time before he was supposed to clock in when he noticed a strange scene. Stepping behind a wall to keep out of view he watched as Jack was talking on the phone.

 

“Yes, Elisabeth baby, I love you. You know I do. I swear I’m going to come over after helping my cousin watch his younger siblings. I promise baby.” He said leaning against the wall. “Alrighty, I’ll see you in a couple hours baby. Bye.” Jack hung up the phone and walked over to a table.

 

Calum followed, still hidden and couldn’t believe what he saw. There was Jack with his arm around a girl, who was not Elisabeth. Calum gasped and quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture as they kissed. He quickly sent a picture to Elisabeth.

 

_Elisabeth, I am so sorry to have to break the news to you, but he’s seeing someone behind your back. I don’t know who the girl is, but I saw this and I couldn’t leave without letting you know about it. –Calum_

****

**_You should leave him_ **

**_Cause it really makes me sick_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

         

   Elisabeth dropped the phone to the ground and didn’t even bother with the fact that her screen shattered. She was shaking and found herself not being able to breathe.

 

            “Lizzy!? What’s wrong?!” Maggie exclaimed and grabbed her friends hands. “Come on Lizzy, deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Come on.”

 

            Elisabeth gripped to Maggie’s hands and desperately tried to follow along with her friend. Once her breathing was somewhat normal she just broke down crying and held on to Maggie.

 

            “What’s wrong?” Maggie asked rubbing her back lightly.

        

    “He’s cheating.”

****

**_You don’t need him_ **

**_I’ll help you get over it_ **

**_Just Saying_ **

  ** _Just Saying_**

 

 

“You don’t  need him Elisabeth. He’s a douchebag who took advantage of your kindness and used you.” Hannah said plopping down next to Elisabeth who was currently under a mountain of blankets.

 

“How was I so blind? How could I not see what you guys saw? Why was I so stupid?” She cried pulling the covers over herself more.

 

“Hey, your not stupid. This isn’t your fault Lizzy.” Calum said sitting on the other side “Come on, get dressed and we’ll go get some coffee or something. It’ll help you get over it.” He said offering his hand to help her out of the bed.

 

**_When you change your mind I’ll be waiting_ **

**_Cause im better then him_ **

**_Just saying_ **

 

 

Elisabeth smiled and woke up to the sun shining on her face. She stretched in bed and turned to see a beautiful face staring back at her.

 

“Morning Calum.” She whispered and placed a light kiss to his lips.

 

“Mmm morning” He grumbled back.

 

“Come on, get up, I’ll make breakfast…..” She offered smiling sweetly and pushing the hair off his face.

 

“Five more minutes.” He mumbled and buried his face into the pillows.

 

“Fine, when you change your mind, I’ll be waiting downstairs.” She said throwing the covers off herself and heading downstairs.

 

Before she was even halfway down the stairs she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her over a shoulder.

 

“CALUM! PUT ME DOWN!” She giggled and hit on his back lightly.

 

Calum placed her down on the counter and stood in-between her legs.

 

“Happy One Year Anniversary babygirl.” He whispered and kissed her passionately.

 

“Mm how on earth did I go from such an asshole to the most amazing person I could ask for?” She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

 

“Simple, I’m better then him.”

 

Elisabeth laughed and pushed him lightly before kissing him.

 

“Hey, I was just saying.” 

 


End file.
